The Tremendous Sacrifice
by KNSJ
Summary: Everything has changed since the war. Evil had won and it was up to three witches to change everything by changing that past and their lives forever. Follow Hermione, Ginny, and Luna as they travel to the past to save the world again. *I do not own Harry Potter. Rated T-M*
1. Chapter 1

Since the war everything has changed. It was only us three left from the good side. Ginny, Luna, and myself. We were hiding out in Godric Hollows. It was one of the only safe places for right now. Everyone we loved was gone and our world was surrounded by the darkness and evil won. Voldemort ruled this world.

"Hermione you might want to see this!" Ginny screamed.

I ran over to where she was standing and saw that there was a few Death Eaters looking around the grave yard. I turned to Ginny and said,

"We have to get out of here. Go get Luna."

Ginny nodded and ran upstairs where Luna was. I grabbed my bag and went up to where they were. Ginny just finished explaining to Luna what was going on. Luna nodded and took my hand. We apparate away and landed right in the middle of Dean's forest.

"Where are we at?" Luna asked looking around.

"Were in Dean's forest. My parents used to take me camping here and this is where Harry, Ron, and I hid out when we were on the hunt." I explained to them.

"Are we safe here?" Ginny asked looking around scared.

"I think for a few days. But not for long. We will have to be on the move in a few days but this will give us some time to rest. I will put up protection and dictation spells up and we will take shifts to try to get some rest." I explained.

They both nodded and I started to cast spells. It has been like this for a while now. We were on the run and most wanted people in the world. We still fought for what is right and have been planning to take down Voldemort himself someday.

I sat near a tree and sighed. It made me remember when I was here with Harry. We just escaped Godric Hollow and that damn stupid snake and that was when we got the sword and Ron back.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Luna asked coming out of the tent.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I stated.

"About?" Luna asked concerned.

"About the last time I was here. It was with Harry and Ron. Harry and I just escaped from that blasted snake in Godric Hollows and we apparate here. Then Harry found the sword over there in the lake and Ron came back to us and saved Harry as well." I explained pointing to the now defrosted pond.

"Wow. That is insane. You come here again after being at Godric Hollow again. Do you think it's fate?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. I really don't believe in fate but it could be. Anything could happen." I stated.

"Come in and get something warm to drink. You look cold." Luna stated.

I nodded and came in and saw Ginny making tea. I smiled at her. It was like she was reading our minds. She handed me a cup and said,

"We need a plan for what's next. What should we do next?"

"Well, I think that need to figure out how to stop him once and for all." I spoke up.

"But how? We know he is always guarded by Death Eaters and there is only so many we can take down before they get us." Ginny stated.

"I remember Dumbledore telling me something during my fifth year. He said that there was something his office that would help me but I had to be committed to the sacrifice. It was only for when the dark times won and I think that means now girls. If you are with me I would like to take on the mission for Dumbledore." I explained.

"We are with you Hermione. We stick together." Luna said.

"Yeah, we're in this together. You can't lose us that easily." Ginny spoke up.

I grabbed them both and hugged them. I was so glad that I still had these two with me through the dark times. We quickly drank our tea and started to plan. That night we would go to Hogwarts and into Dumbledore's office.

"Do you know what it is?" Ginny asked looking around the destroyed room.

Since the war took place at Hogwarts, no one fixed the amazing school. The Death Eaters just left it as it was. It was a memory of what we all lost here. I walked to the bookshelf and grabbed at random books.

"Dumbledore was not specific on what he wanted me to look for. But he said I will know when it is time." I explained with a sigh.

This was hopeless. There was nothing in here that could help. I went over to the desk where Ginny was and pulled open a draw. Ginny looked at me shocked and said,

"How did you do that?"

"Do what? I just opened a draw." I said confused.

"No, that draw was locked and or stuck. But you were able to open it. How?" Ginny explained surprised.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _I stood in Dumbledore's office scared. I did not know what I was doing here. He requested just me. He smiled to me and said,_

 _"Oh Miss Granger don't be scared. I just want to talk to you."_

 _"Of course Headmaster. What do you need?" I asked._

 _"I know that you have been through a lot because of your friendship with Mr. Potter." Dumbledore stated._

 _"Of course but I would not change it for nothing. I would do anything for Harry. He is my best friend as well as Ron. What is this about Professor? I am confused." I admitted._

 _"I just want to know what you would do for the greater good if the time comes." He said._

 _"Well, if it was down to just me for some reason I would finish what Harry started. I have been there from the beginning. I want to be there for the ending." I explained._

 _"Good because I am trusting only you with something Miss Granger. You are the only one that can do it. But you can only do it when the dark times have the upper hand. Do you understand?" He asked concerned._

 _"Of course Headmaster. I understand but where will I find it if that time does come?" I asked._

 _"Oh you will know." He said waving his hand over one of the draws on his desk._

 _*Flash Back End*_

I looked through the draw quickly. This had to what Dumbledore was talking about. He left this draw locked for me. I was the only one able to open it. There was a small box and a letter.

Miss Granger,

If you are reading this that means the dark times has begun. That means I'm dead and you and who else is alive with you are our only hope. I left this for you to change the future. It is only up to you. I warned you in your fifth year and now it's up to you and whoever is with you if you are not alone. But you have to trust them with everything and they have to be up for the sacrifice. In this box you have a special time-turner. It will take you back to the year 197ed for you. It will take you back to the year 197ed for you. It will take you back to the year 1977d for you. It will take you back to the year 1977. Where you will change the future. I know you have been told to never meddle with time but this is drastic measures and some rules are meant to be broken. You need to know that you will never be able to go back to your time again. You will be stuck in 1977 forever. Make sure you are up to the challenge Miss Granger. Good Luck and hope to see you soon.

Albus Dumbledore

I turned to the girls and asked,

"What do you think? I understand if you don't want to come with me."

"Hermione you can't do this alone. We are coming with you no matter what." Ginny said first.

"Of course we will come. We stick together. We are the only people we have left." Luna said.

"Alright. Then here we go." I said taking out the time-turner.

Right then the door flew open and there stood Voldemort and a few death eaters. I grabbed Ginny and Luna and spun the time-turner. We just missed the green light that passed through us. We just made it. We landed with a thump. I looked around and saw Ginny and Luna right next to me. We were right in front of…..


	2. Chapter 2

Right then the door flew open and there stood Voldemort and a few death eaters. I grabbed Ginny and Luna and spun the time-turner. We just missed the green light that passed through us. We just made it. We landed with a thump. I looked around and saw Ginny and Luna right next to me. We were right in front of Hogwarts. I grinned and all three of us got up and walked up to the castle entrance. Right there Dumbledore opened the doors and looked at us surprised.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. I was sitting at my desk in my office and I saw you three fall right out of the sky. How can I help you?" Dumbledore asked.

"You can help us a lot Dumbledore. Is there somewhere private that we can talk?" I asked.

"Of course. Follow me." He said guiding us to his office.

The school was so quiet. It was like no one was here at all. I looked at Ginny confused.

"Sir, what year is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's 1977." He answered.

I smiled to Ginny and Luna. We did it. We made it to the right time. Now our plan can start. I knew that I would be the one to give most of the information because I was the one that was effected by it all. Ginny and Luna would be there to help me out. This was going to be a big step. But we were here and ready to start.

"Where are the students?" Luna asked.

"School has not started yet. The students will be here tomorrow night." Dumbledore shared.

We entered the office and he conjured up two more chairs. We sat across form him and no one said anything at first. I sighed and spoke up,

"Let us introduce ourselves. I am Hermione Granger, this is Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. We are from the future."

"Well, now isn't that something. I thought I would never have to use it." Dumbledore said a little upset.

"You trusted me in your secret plan. I was best friends with the chosen one that would kill Voldemort but things went horribly wrong and the dark side won. My friends and I have been on the run ever since the war. We are the only light side left that is willing to fight. We are here to change everything so none of that will happen and so that my best friend will have the life he deserves." I explained.

"Well, girls what you are doing is brave and I am honored that I choose you to do it. You three have sacrificed everything to do this. You do know that?" He asked.

"Yes sir, we know that we are giving up everything but there is nothing in our world left for us. Everyone we love and care for is dead or a prisoner of Voldemort. There is no more light in the world." Ginny explained trying to hold back the tears.

I took her hand and squeezed it. I looked up to Dumbledore and said,

"You need to understand sir, is that these two girls sitting beside me have been through a lot and I would not have asked for better friends to do this with. I have seen so much since my first year of school that I know that this is what we were meant to do. It's up to us to change everything." I stated.

Dumbledore nodded and said,

"Then let's start by you all getting enrolled here at Hogwarts. What years would you be in?"

"Well, sir I should have been a seventh year and these two were six years when the war broke out. But they are ready and able to be a seventh year with me. I know that for a fact." I explained to him.

He nodded and told us to get some rest for tomorrow. We would be sorted with the first years to see what house we would be in. We all nodded and I told Ginny and Luna to go ahead. They gave me worried looks but I had to talk to Dumbledore about something serious for myself.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I was wondering if the Order is already in progress sir?" I asked.

He looked at me strange. Like I had a third eye or something. Then I remembered that he did not like students be part of the Order until they graduate.

I sighed and said,

"I know that you think I shouldn't join. But I was part of the Order in my time and I am of age already. I believe that I have a right to join."

"What about the other two?" He asked.

"Ginny and Luna will not agree with me but I will take care of that in a minute. I want them to worry about their part of the plan here at Hogwarts. I have much bigger things to worry about and that all deals with the Order sir."

Dumbledore did not know what to say. You could see in his eyes that he was trying to figure out what to do about this situation. I knew that he would need time to think about it. I smiled to him and said,

"Sir, you can think about it. If you come and get me for your next meeting, then I know that you trust me to help with it. But if you don't I understand as well."

I walked out of the office and went to find Ginny and Luna. I had to explain to them that they would not be joining the Order until they graduate. I sighed and started to think about what I was going to say. Ginny ran up to me and asked,

"What was that about? What did you have to talk to Dumbledore about without us there?"

"It's about the Order." I started.

"Oh yeah, we have to figure out if we can join." Luna stated.

"Luna, Gins… I need to talk to you. So, I think that you shouldn't join the Order. But first hear me out, before you start freaking out on me." I started because you could see in their faces that they were ready to yell at me. "We all know that we each will have a different part of the plan. I think that you two should have more of the plan here at Hogwarts instead with the Order. Ginny, Luna you two know this school much more than me because of you protecting the student during my year on the run. I have knowledge on the real world and that stuff more than you two. So what do you think? I won't agree to it unless you two are on board."

Ginny looked at Luna and sighed,

"You know that we can't argue when you give us the facts like that. But we still don't like it. But I know for a fact that you can help out in the Order much more than here. So Luna and I are on board."

"Yeah, but you be careful and if you need any of our help than you will ask." Luna added.

"Of course I will. Same goes to you. But there will be a few things that we will deal with together. But for now our biggest mission is facing people that we know and watched die tomorrow." I stated with a heavy sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the room of requirement and did not see Ginny or Luna. That scared me for a while not knowing where they were. I quickly got changed and ran out looking around the halls. I quickly walked down to the great Hall and there I saw them both. I ran up to them and give them a hug. It startled that that first but Luna asked,

"What is that for?"

"You two gave me quite scare. I didn't know you were. I was alone when I woke up, so many thoughts and memories were going through my mind." I said frightful.

"Oh Hermione we are so sorry. We should have left in note. It won't happen again I swear." Ginny apologized.

Luna wrapped her arms around me and smiled. I loved that my two friends were there for me. We sat down together and I sighed. We had to figure out our story for everyone. I looked over to Ginny and Luna and said,

"We need to figure out our stories."

"What are we going to say?" Ginny asked.

"I was thinking that we could be transfers from Beauxbaton. We all grew up with each other and are like sisters. Our families were on the light side and would not change sides no matter what. So they were attacked and we were told by our parents that if anything ever happened we would go to Hogwarts and see Dumbledore. All we need is to figure out names." I explained.

"Wow, Mione you really figured it out." Ginny said impressed.

"Thanks so do you guys want to keep your first names and just change your last names?" I asked.

"I want to be Ginny Vixen." Ginny said.

I smiled to her and then looked to Luna. She had a smile and said,

"I am going to be Luna Arabian and you Hermione?" Luna asked.

I thought about it and it just came to me. I smiled to the girls and said,

"My name will be Hermione Tyto."

They looked over to Dumbledore at the head of the table and smiled. He nodded toward us. We all know by now that Dumbledore has eyes and ears everywhere. He knows everything that goes on in the school. So he already overheard our little talk about our back story.

We waited a far from the first years. We would wait for the first years to be sorted and then Dumbledore would announce our arrival. I looked at how excited and nervous the first years were. I remember how that was me when I was a first year. I looked down at my body and was not used to not seeing all the scars. I had to glam them to be a part of Beauxbaton. Ginny smiled to the girls and whispered,

"We need to play the part of the Beauxbatons. So, the things I remember of them was that they always traveled in a group of three or more. So, I will be on Hermione's left and Luna be on here right."

"Why do I have to be in the middle and center of attention?" I asked.

"Because you are the strongest of us all. It is important to show that. That you are the leader of this group and we are not to be messed with." Ginny explained.

I just sighed and stood in the middle of the girls. Ginny was on my left and Luna on my right. It was weird being in the middle. When I was with Harry and Ron, it was always Harry in the middle. We listened for our sign to enter.

*Marauder's POV*

Dumbledore stood at the stand and started his speech,

"Welcome back everyone and welcome to our new students. I hope that this year you find everything you deserve. I have an important announcement to make but first let me remind everyone that the forbidden forest is off limits and no student is allowed in there." He looked over the Gryffindor table and the Marauders grinned. "Now for my announcement. I am pleased to say that we have transfers coming to Hogwarts all away from Beauxbaton's academy. So if we can give a warm welcome to Miss Vixen, Miss Tyto, and Miss Arabian.

Remus looked at the guys and whispered,

"Their last names means fox, owl, and horse. I have never heard about transfers coming now."

"That is strange. But I heard that Beauxbaton academy has some hot women." Sirius spoke up.

Right then the doors opened and the three transfers walked in their Beauxbaton's blue uniform. Everyone stayed quiet. No one knew what to say. They looked at the girls in shock. Sirius could not keep his eyes off of the girl in the middle with the brunette hair.

"She is stunning!" Sirius said out loud by accident.

James and Remus smirked at Sirius.

*Hermione's POV*

I heard someone say that one of us were stunning. I looked over to the Gryffindor table and winked at where the source was. It surprised me that I winked at Sirius Black. He had his mouth open and did not know what to say. It was like I stunned him or something. We got up to the front and waited for our names to be called.

"Miss Luna Arabian." McGonagall called.

Luna skipped up and sat down on the stull. She was smiling the whole time. You could tell that the hat was taking it's time with her. Right then the hat opened it's mouth and screamed,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled to Luna. It was always her dream to be in Gryffindor with her friends. She gave Ginny and me a hug and went over to Gryffindor's table. They were cheering the loudest of the whole hall.

"Miss Vixen."

Ginny looked at me nervous and walked up to the hat. She sat up straight and let the hat decide her fate. If you did not know Ginny then you would never have known that she was terrified on what house she was going to be put into.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed.

Ginny hopped down and gave me a hug and went to sit with Luna. I smirked to my two best friends and then waited for my name to be called.

"Miss Tyto."

I walked up to the hat with confidence. I sat down and waited for the voice in my head.

 _Well, it seems like just like your friends that I have already sorted you. You are from the future. It is nice to meet you again Miss Granger. It seems that you belong in many different houses. You are intelligent to be in Ravenclaw, there is bravery and loyalty to your friends and the ones you care for to be in Gryffindor. But it seems that I placed you in Gryffindor in the future. So I think it would be best to go a different way._

I looked around scared and did not know what to say to the hat. He was planning something and I did not know what he had in mind. Right then the hat spoke up and said,


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around scared and did not know what to say to the hat. He was planning something and I did not know what he had in mind. Right then the hat spoke up and said,

"Slytherin!"

I looked over to Ginny and Luna. I could not believe this was happening. I slowly walked over to the Slytherin's table and sat down. I looked around the table and saw that I was next to Severus Snape himself. I did not know what to do or say.

The feast started and I did not know who to talk to. I recognize a few faces that would-be death eaters. I questioned if they were already a death eater or not. I heard someone spoke up and asked,

"So, do you miss your old school?"

I turned and saw the person that was talking to me was Regulus Black. I wanted to gasp but caught myself. I smiled to him and asked,

"And you would be?"

"Oh, I'm Regulus Black."

"Nice to meet you." I did not know what else to say. Right then I felt arms around me and I turned to see that it was Ginny and Luna. Ginny slipped me something on my lap and I looked down. Luna whispered,

"So we can keep in contact with each other."

I nodded and gave them both a hug. They stood there for a few minutes and I could see that everyone was starring at us. I just shook my head and said,

"You should go. I will talk to you soon."

They nodded and went back to Gryffindor. I sighed and placed my head on the table. I felt a hand on my back and I grabbed and turned to see it was Regulus. He looked shocked that I defended myself. I let go and said,

"Sorry. I am just very cause lately."

"Well, that was impressive. I just wanted to know if you were alright?" Regulus asked.

I nodded and just got up and walked out of the Great Hall with the rest of the Slytherins. Before I left I turned to look at my two best friends one last time.

*Ginny's POV*

I looked over to Luna and she had the same look in her eyes. We were both worried about Hermione. She was not going to have us tonight and it was going to be hard on her. Luna rubbed my back in comfort. I sighed and asked,

"She'll be alright. Right?"

Luna nodded and said,

"She will be alright. She's Hermione."

*Remus POV*

I was about to leave the Great Hall with the guys but then turned to see the two new girls just standing there. They had concern in their eyes. I walked over to them and asked,

"Do you need some help finding your way to Gryffindor's common room?"

The redhead looked over to the blonde and nodded.

"Thank you. I'm Ginny and this is Luna. And you are?" Ginny asked.

"I am Remus." I introduced myself.

"So this is where you snuck up to." A voice said behind me.

I knew who the voice was. It was my close best friend Sirius. I turned around to see all three of them standing there. I just smiled to them and said,

"Well, Ginny Luna these are my best friends Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Luna said smiling.

I saw the girls look over to where looking at and saw they were watching their friend leave. It must be hard to be separated from their friends. I looked back to them and said,

"Are you alright?"

They looked back to me and Ginny said,

"Yeah, it is just hard to be separated from each other. We have grown up with each other and we are inseparable. It is a little hard. This is the first time since we have been little. It's harder on her because she is the oldest and protective of us."

I nodded and looked over to Sirius. If I knew one person that would understand everything about what they are going through it would be him. We all started to head out and I turned to look at Sirius to see him starring at the girl.

*Hermione's POV*

I had a feeling of eyes on me. I turned to look over to see Sirius Black staring at me. I did not know what to think. I left the group of Slytherins that were trying to suck up to me. I gave Ginny and Luna a hug.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked.

"I will be fine. How about you?" I asked.

Ginny nodded and Luna just gave a smile. I looked over to the guys starring at us. It made me laugh at how awkward. I smirked to the girls and they turned to introduced me.

"Boys this is our best friend Hermione. Hermione these are Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew."

I tried not to react when they said Peter's name. Ginny squeezed my hand in comfort, she knew that I had negative feelings for him. I looked over to Sirius and saw that he was looking at someone. Right then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I quickly turned around grabbing my wand. Right there was Regulus. Ginny grabbed my hand and whispered,

"Hermione, it's alright. You are not there right now. It's a new start."

Luna was on my other side and gave me a hug. She did not have to say anything. I knew what she was thinking. I nodded and smiled to Regulus.

"What do you need Regulus?" I asked.

"We all are heading back to the common room. Thought I would show you the way there." Regulus stated.

"Oh, yes you have to go slither back to your worms of friends. If I were you I would beware of those gits. They will stab you in the back in an insist." Sirius said.

I turned to Sirius and glared at him. I knew these people from the future and knew what they did and gave up for my life to live. A few of those Slytherins were heros in my eyes. I got right up to his face and whispered,

"You will not be speaking that way about my house. You have no right to talk about these people like that. You do not know what these people go through and sacrifice or their life style at home." I turned back around to walk away from everyone and then I turned back and looked at Sirius and said,

"If I hear you talk about them like that again. You will regret it. I am no person to mess with. This is not a threat it is a warning."

I walked away and past a few of the Slytherins. They looked shocked and I looked at them like are they coming. We left the crowd around Sirius. I knew I would hear it later from the girls but I could not keep my mouth shut. I heard the whispers and just smirked as I went to my new house.


	5. Chapter 5

"That was amazing. No one ever talks back to Sirius Black like that." Lucius Malfoy said.

"Well, I guess I am not just a no one." I told him.

We got into the common room and I looked around. It was definatly different from Gryffindor's. I sighed and sat down in one of the chairs by the fire. Regulus and a few of his friends joined us. I looked at each of his friends. A few of them I knew right away and others took me a little bit to recognize.

"Oh you are going to be a great asset to this house." A women's voice said.

I looked from behind my chair and saw it was no other than Narssica. I was shocked to see her here. The mother of one of my worse enemies. I took a deep breath and said,

"Well, thank you. And you are?"

"I am Narssica Black. Like my mother always told me when you see greatness, you should befriend that greatness." She said.

"Well, it is nice to mean you." I told her.

"Oh Narssica do not scare the poor girl out of our house." Lucius said.

"No that is her older sister Bellatrix that would do that." Regulus stated.

Everyone started to laugh. I could not help but smile. I could not believe how relaxed and different the Slytherins were. This was defiantly going to be different.

I walked up to my room and looked around. I was rooming with Narcissa and some other Slytherin girl. I opened the book up and saw it was blank and I took a quill out and wrote in it.

 _Are you two there? -HG_

 _Hey Mione! - LL_

 _We are both here girly. -GW_

 _So, what happens now? -LL_

 _Well we are going to have to set the plans in action. You two get in with the Marauders and make sure that Peter does not hurt them. I will try to turn some of these Slytherins for the good and get in with the Order. -HG_

 _That sounds good. We will see you in the morning Hermione. -GW_

 _You will be alright tonight. We will meet up tomorrow morning before breakfast to walk in together. We must keep up the act of us being perfect Beauxbaton. -LL_

I closed my book and started to cast charms around my bed so that I would not bother my roommates.

*Ginny's POV*

I sighed when I put my book down and looked over to Luna. We were sitting on our beds and I knew this was going to be hard. I only thought about Hermione right now and it hurt knowing we got to be together and she was all alone. We heard the door open and there came in Lily. She smiled to us and asked,

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking." Luna said.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come downstairs to hang out for a little bit. Get to know some of your house mates while at it." Lily suggested.

I nodded to Luna and we followed Lily down the stairs. The common room was crowded and Lily dragged us over to the couches. There sat a group of girls. They smiled to us and Lily introduced them.

"This is Marlene, Alice, and Mary. Girls let me introduce you to Luna and Ginny."

"Nice to meet you all." Luna said.

"Come sit down with us." Mary said making room on the couch.

We all started to talk about random things. Right then came in the Marauders. They looked around and smiled over to us. I groaned when I saw Peter following in toe falling them like a lost puppy. Luna giggled a little bit and wink at me.

"Ladies, how are you today? You look wonderful today Lilyflower." James said.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked.

"We thought we would join you lovely ladies and get to know our new house mates." Sirius explained.

Lily just rolled her eyes and the guys sat down with us. I looked over to Luna and she was trying not to laugh. We talked for a little bit and I knew it was time for bed. Luna nodded and went back up to our room.

*Hermione's POV*

I woke up with sweat dripping down my face. I looked around and saw that everyone else was still asleep. I quietly went to take a shower and I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I was going to need Ginny and Luna's help. I grabbed my book and opened it.

 _Girls are you awake? – HG_

 _Yeah, we are both together. What's wrong? – GW/LL_

 _I am going to need your girls help to get ready. Will you do my hair and makeup Gins and Lun? – HG_

 _Sure things. Meet us in ROR. – GW/LL_

 _Be there in a few. -HG_

I quietly got out of my room without waking anyone up. I looked down and saw that no one was in the common room. I quickly went to the room of requirement. The room appeared as the burrow. I smiled at the memories that came to me. I whipped the tears away and heard the door open.

I turned to see Ginny and Luna coming in. They ran over and gave me a hug. Ginny gave me a look and asked,

"You okay?"

I just nodded and then said,

"Let's get started. We must make an entrance for breakfast. How it is going to go is you walk me to Slytherin table and then you two go to Gryffindor."

They nodded and we got to work. Ginny did my hair while Luna put some light makeup on me. We walked down the hall and got a lots of looks and whilst from different guy. I smiled and felt confident and proud of myself.

*Sirius's POV*

I was enjoying my breakfast this morning with my friends. All you could hear about was the new girls. I sighed and just ignored them all. Right then the doors of the Great Hall opened up and the room went quiet. Everyone looked to the entrance and saw it was the new girls.

They walked the one in the middle in to the Slytherin table. Ginny and Luna both gave her a hug and walked gracefully and confident to our table. They sat near Lily. I could not help but think about the brunette in the middle. I can't remember her name but I do remember last night's incident. I sighed and went back to my meal.

"Did you know that Ginny and Luna is a year younger then Hermione?" Remus said.

"Who is Hermione?" I asked. I was not thinking right now. I was just in my head.

"Are you serious? She is the brunette in the middle of the new girls group. You could say she is the leader." James explained looking over to the Slytherin table.

I glance over and saw that Hermione was looking right at me. She gave me a wink and went back talking to my younger brother. I had this feeling in my stomach and I did not know what it was. James started to snicker and I asked him,

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing it's just you are crushing on the new girl." He told me.

"I am not. She is a Slytherin. There is nothing interesting about a Slytherin. No matter if she is from France." I told him.

"So you don't think my best friend is good enough?" A voice asked behind me.

I turned around to be face to face with…..


	6. Chapter 6

I turned around to be face to face with Ginny. I did not know what to say. She was glaring at me and you could see Luna right behind her. Everyone in the Great Hall was quiet. I looked up to the front and saw that there was no teachers there to stop this.

"Ummm... Well, I just said that she is in Slytherin. I do not acquaintance myself with people from Slytherins. I don't care if they are new French transfer." I tried to explain.

"That should not matter if she is in Slytherin or some other house." Ginny said trying to be calm with it.

"Don't worry Gins. I do not care to be friendly with him either. If he wants to be a stupide chien. Then be it." Hermione said behind her two friends.

There was a few people that started to laugh and whispered. Ginny and Luna smiled and Hermione then said,

"Renarde Rouan alllons-y." (Vexin Roan let's go.)

Ginny and Luna followed her out of the Great Hall. Everyone started to whisper. I looked over to Remus and asked,

"What did she say about me?"

He sighed and said,

"She called you a stupid mutt."

I did not know what to say. I looked over to James and he had the same look on his were not sure what they know. I was now very interested and concern about these three new witches.

*Hermione's POV*

We entered the room of requirements. Ginny smiled at me and said,

"That was badass Hermione."

I smiled to her and laughed a little bit. I did not know I had that in me. I guess I have changed so much that I did not realize what my confidence was now. Back when I was younger I had no confidence and when I was with Ron and Harry I did not show lot of my confidence that I had. I was just the nerd of the group.

"You were amazing. Thank god you pushed us to learn french." Luna stated.

"Yeah well, I am the brains behind it all." I made a joke.

We all laughed and then headed to our first class. It was potions. I walked down the halls with my two best friends. It felt weird when everyone stared at us and whispered. We sat together in the middle of the room between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Professor Slughorn came in and said,

"Alright everyone, we are going to be partnered up and I already know who your partners are."

He went down the list and I was paired off with Lucius Malfoy himself. I sighed and went over to sit with him. I looked over to Luna and GInny. Ginny was paired with Severus Snape and GInny was paired with Remus. I sighed with relief. We started to get to work. I was worried that I was going to have to do all of the work but Lucius was a hard worker.

"So we are almost done because of your hard work and determination." Lucius admitted.

'Well, you were such a great worker and you did not mind my bossyness." I stated.

"So I heard your friends are a year younger than you. How can they be in the same year as you?" Lucius asked.

I thought about it carefully and said,

"It has been like that since we were in our old school. Is there a problem?"

"Well, they might not be as experienced as they should be to be in this year. I am just trying to look out for you and your friends." He tried to explain himself.

I gave Lucius a look and said,

"Don't you worry. My girls can hold their own. They know how to keep up and they are more than ready to be in this year."

I thought about it some more and then said,

"How about this. I talk to Dumbledore and you pick your best three and we will go up against each other in front of the whole school. That will show you if my girls are more than qualified to be in this year."

Lucius nodded and we shook hands. I raised my hand to be dismissed early to go and talk to Dumbledore. I walked up to the statue and said the password, 'Lemon Drops'. He moved aside and let me through. There I found the headmaster at his desk. He looked up to me and asked,

"Miss Tyto what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if the girls and I could go up against three of your best Slytherins to prove that Ginny and Luna are qualified to be in the same year as myself." I suggested it to him.

You could see that he was thinking about it and then he nodded and said,

"I think it would be alright. When would we do it?"

"During dinner. We can announce it during lunch so that everyone knows. Lucius Malfoy is going to pick two others to go up against us."I explained.

He nodded and dismissed me. I waited outside the potions room for my girls. Lucius passed me and I said,

"You're on at dinner."

He nodded and left. Ginny and Luna came up to me and you could see that curious on their face. I quickly explained it to them. Luna looked excited and Ginny was thrilled.

"So who is going to do what?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it depends on the challenges. I think they will be picking potions, transfiguration, and DADA. If I am right. Luna you will definitely have to do potions. Ginny you are amazing at transfigurations. For myself I will make H proud by doing DADA." I explained.

"I am sorry for eavesdropping but are you really going to do this?" A voice asked behind us.

We turned around to see Remus Lupin there. I smiled and nodded.

"Well, I want to show everyone that my girls belong where they are at no matter their ages." I said.

"Well, that is impressive. It seems that you are very protective and serious about it." Remus said.

"Hermione has allows been like that. She has always having to prove herself so she just wants to get it over with for us." Ginny explained.

"Hey Moony, how about you leave that worm alone and come hang out with some of your truest friends." You heard Sirius yell down the hall.

"Go, don't worry about it. I'm used to it." I said giving him a smile.

"Well, a pretty girl like you should never be used to that." Remus said before leaving.

Ginny gave me a look and I just shrugged it off. I remember from talking to older Sirius and Remus that Remus was a little flirt back in the day. The day went by fast. I sat in the same spot as I did beofre for lunch. Dumbledore approached his stand and spoke,

"Miss Tyto came to me and asked if Miss Vixen and Arabian and herself could prove to you all on what they have learned from the other school by challenging Mr. Malfoy, Snape, and Black in three differnet challenges. The first two will happen at dinner tonight."

Everyone started to whisper and was excited for dinner. I looked over to Ginny and Luna. They were talking to Remus. I knew that I could be good friends with him right now. For the rest of the Marauders. I do not know where I stand with them. Actually I can say I know where i stand with Sirius. We do not like each other one bit.

As the day went on I got asked lots of questions about the challenges. I did not answer any of them. All I said was that they would have to wait and see. I could not wait for dinner. I was so close. One more class then I would be done. Right then that class was over. GInny and Luna were waiting for me in the hall. We walked down the corridors together just like the same way we do. Almost everyone was in the Great Hall already. Dumbledore stood up and said,

"We will start with...


	7. Chapter 7

"We will start with Transfiguration." Dumbledore said.

I nodded to Ginny and she stood up and walked to the front. Everyone looked over to the Slytherin's table and I glanced around to see Regulus standing up. I nodded in respect to him. I knew that he was good at Transfigurations. But I knew Ginny would hold her own.

"Alright everyone. Professor McGonagall will give you different spells to use and you

have to prefect them. Whoever prefects the most spells will win this challenge. May the best witch or wizard win." Dumbledore stepped back and let McGonagall do her thing.

"Alright we are going to start with something simple. I have two rats and I want each of you to transform them into snuffboxes." McGonagall explained.

Everyone sat there in silence and each of them turned the rats into snuffboxes. McGonagall gave them a few harder ones. I knew most of them. There was did multicorfor spell, fire to snake and a few others. Then McGonagall sighed because they were tied. I smiled to Ginny. I was proud of her. She was doing her best and that is everything she go.

"Alright this is the last spell. I know that both of you may not know this one but just try your best. I want you to conjure a patronus." McGonagall said.

Everyone in the room started to whisper. No one knew how to do that until the end of seventh year. I looked over to Ginny and she was grinning big. I know she has this in the bag. Regulus went first. He took a deep breath and started tried to do it. Only mist came out. He took a breath and sighed. McGonagall gave him a smile and told him that he did good job. She turned to Ginny and said,

"Your turn Miss Vixen."

Ginny nodded and spoke clearly like I taught her.

"Expecto Patronum!"

There came out of her wand was a beautiful fox. It trotted around the Great Hall and the disappeared. Everyone in the room went into whispers. Ginny had this huge grin on her face. She was so proud of herself. I know I was. Gryffindor started to cheer. I had to hold back a laugh because the faces of the teachers and Regulus was priceless. I got up and Luna followed me. We went to Ginny and gave her a hug.

"Well, I guess that is that. The point goes to Miss Vixen. Tomorrow night will be potions. Have a good night everyone." Dumbledore said smiling.

I nodded to Luna. She smiled to me. Everyone was slowly leaving. Lucius and Regulus came up to us and Regulus asked,

"Hermione how does she know how to do a full body patronus?"

"We all do. We were taught at a young age all this stuff as we grew up. I believe that you are not to young to learn everything. Because there is always more to learn." I told him.

"Well, I have to say that was impressive." Lucius said with a smirk.

"Regulus you were a fair opponent. I have to say you are above your year as well. You were great." Ginny told him shaking his hand.

"Thank you Miss Vixen." He said politely.

"Oh call me Ginny. I don't like all that formal stuff." Ginny told him.

I could feel eyes on me and I knew exactly who they were. I turned to see the Marauders starring at us from the back of the Great Hall. They were whispering. I smiled to Lucius and excused my self quietly. I knew Lucius and the others were watching me but they were not going to say anything. I glanced back to them and grinned evilly. I got right behind James and Sirius. Remus saw me standing there and grinned. I placed a finger to my lips and then said,

"Now it is rude to star at a young lady. If you gentlemen have a question, I am sure we would love to answer it if it is about us."

Sirius and James both jumped and turned around. Remus looked amused and snicker a little bit. I smiled to him and then looked over to my friends. Regulus and Lucius were snickering as well.

I gave them both looks and then said,

"Is there something you want to say?"

James did not know what to say. Sirius gave me a snarling look and said,

"If we did it would not be that nice. I guess we were lucky to have the smart ones of your group. So are you just a pretty face of the group? Because there is nothing else special about you."

Right then Regulus and Lucius came up behind me with Ginny and Luna. They did not like what Sirius said. You could tell that Remus was not pleased as well. I looked at my friends and said,

"Don't worry. I know when to pick my fights and this is not worth it." I then turned back to Sirius and said,

"If I were you I would watch what you say to people. You never know when you say something to the wrong person and if the future you are going to need their help but they won't be there because of the way you treated them."

"Well, thank you for that boring lecture. You are as boring as I thought you would be. You just put on the pretty face to get everyone's attention because you have no other way to make friends. What are you bribing these guys anyways?" Sirius said.

Right then was the straw and I knew that Ginny and Luna did not like that. I was for sure that Lucius and Regulus wanted to hurt Sirius right now. I took a deep breath and said,

"You have made an enemy out of the wrong person. I tried to treat you fairly nice and you have been nothing but a bigheaded jackass pureblood. I don't look down on my house but I think you belong in Slytherin more than I do. Because you are as much as your family then Regulus is. I hope you are proud of who you are because I know by the look of your friends faces you are not the person they thought you were."

I turned to leave but before I could I turned and place a shield up to protect myself and my friends. I did not react and I did not say anything. Ginny and Luna followed me out and you could see that who ever was left in the Great Hall just saw everything. Lucius and Regulus caught up with us and Lucius asked,

"Are you alright Hermione?"

I nodded and said,

"I am fine Lucius. I am not taking anything that he said to heart but I think I do need to take action about him. What do you think girls?"

Ginny and Luna smirked and nodded. I smiled to them and looked over to Regulus and Lucius. They were confused but they left it at that. I told the guys that I needed some time with my girls and that I would see them in the common room soon. They nodded and left. I looked to the girls and Ginny asked,

"Hermione are you really alright?"

"Not here. Let's go to ROR." I told them.

They nodded and we went to the Room of Requirement. I turned to the girls and said,

"This is war. I think it is time to show these Marauders a thing or two. Are you two in?" I asked.

"Of course. Where do we start?" Luna asked.

I smiled to my girls and said,

"We start with a big bang."


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day my girls and I react. I don't think they will know what is going to hit them. I meet Ginny and Luna at the entrance of Slytherin's place. I smiled to them. We were an excited today we were going to show our true colors. We walked to the great hall in our usual way, Luna at my right and Ginny on my left with me in the middle.

"Hermione can we talk?" Someone asked from behind us.

We turned around to see Remus standing there. Ginny and Luna looked at me and I nodded. They walked a little ahead and left Remus and myself alone. I looked at him and you could see that he was battling with something.

"What can I do for you Remus?" I asked concerned.

"Well, I just want to let you know that everyone is not like Sirius. That is not the Sirius I know, trust me. I can't explain his actions right now. But please don't judge other on Sirius. James is a great guy and he is just being a loyal friend. I hope one day we can be friends." He told me.

I gave him a smile. I thought it was sweet that he would pull me aside to talk to me. It showed that he was being a caring person.

"Remus that is sweet of you to come and talk to me. I can see that James is a loyal friend and I can understand with having friend that would do anything for me. I will take your words at heart. I would love to be your friend as well. Thanks again for coming and talking to me." I shared with him.

I turned around and walked back to my girls. I smiled to them and nodded. We walked into the great hall and headed over to the Slytherin's table. Everyone was, looking at us. I could see Remus walking in and nodded towards us I nodded back.

"Keep him close. Remus is going to be a close friend. He is not like the others. He will change their minds hopefully. Just Keep an eye on them, all of them." I told Ginny and Luna.

They nodded. We ate in silence and right there was a scream from Gryffindor's table. Everyone looked over and you could see Sirius and James was covered in hair. Everyone burst out into laughter. They looked like two hair monsters. I smiled to myself and out of the corner of my eye I saw Sirius glaring at me. I nudged to Ginny and Luna. They nodded and we got up together. Severus and Lucius caught up to us and Severus asked,

"Was that your guy's work?"

I gave them an evil smirk and said,

"I have no idea what you are talking about. But they do look good with all that hair."

They grinned at me and started to laugh. We walked all the way down the hall before getting stopped by a hairy Sirius. He was standing right in the middle of the hall. James and Remus were not that far behind. I glanced over to my friends and then asked,

"What is that thing in the way? I don't think I can identify this kind of animal. I think I will call it angry bigfoot. I have never seen one out of the books. This is impressive."

"What did you do to James and me? What only us?" Sirius yelled but it came out weird because of the hair covering his mouth.

"How do you know it was me?" I asked.

"Because I know a prank grin anywhere. You had a sly evil grin on your face and I know you did it." Sirius said.

"Well, I will not lie. Since you caught me, it was me and my girls. We thought you and James deserve it. You were horrible to me and I thought it was time you knew how it felt to get pranked." I explained. "But thinking about it now and something Remus said to me. I think James does not deserve this prank because all he is being is a loyal friend to a stupid person. He can't help that."

I waved my hand and then James hair started to disappear. He looked at his body and then looked over to me and Sirius. I smiled to him and then turned back to Sirius,

"You can figure out how to get all that hair off by yourself. But I should not have punished James. I apologize to you James. You can't help that you have a stupid friend that can't see that he is making an enemy out of a possible friend."

"I WOULD NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH FUTURE DEATH EATERS!" He screamed.

Right then I saw that we had a crowd around us and I did not care. I did not like what he said to me. I took a deep breath and step forward in front of him. We were inches away from each other's face. I could feel the hair on his face.

"You will regret those words in the future. You made the biggest mistake of your life right now. I hope that you will realize that before it is too late."

I then turned on my heels and walked with to class with my girls. The crowd parted like the red sea. Ginny gave me a look and I just shook my head. I did not want to talk about it right now. I just wanted to get out of here. We got went to the Room of Requirements. I ran in there and just sat there on the floor. I whispered,

"It's not like what we thought it was going to be. These people are not the people we knew in our time."


	9. Chapter 9

I stood up from where I was sitting. I did not know what to think right now. I could not show my feelings to anyone. My two best friends knew what I was thinking right now. Ginny and Luna looked over to me and Ginny asked,

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head no and said,

"I keep having to remind myself that these are not the people we know and love. They have not reached their breaking points and become the people they were supposed to be. They haven't found that thing that made them who they are. But it will happen, in its own way. Each moment changes a person."

I looked at the girls and nodded. We exited the Room of Requirements. I stood strong in between my two best friends. You could see everyone was staring at me. We passed the Marauders and you could see that Remus felt bad and James was just nervous and confused about it all. I didn't even look at Sirius. I did not care about what he thought right now. There was only one person I needed to talk to right now. We walked up to Dumbledore's office.

"I need to start my mission. When will I be introduced to Order?" I asked.

I was not playing games with him anymore. I have not heard a word from Dumbledore about being part of the Order. He gave me a look and then asked,

"Are you sure? Some of them will be unsure because of what house you are at Hogwarts."

"These are grown adults and they need to stop thinking like children that are judgmental school kids. I will even tell them that if any of them have a problem with me being in Slytherin. I knew some brave people from Slytherin. Plus James Potter's mother was from Slytherin and she is in the Order." I explained.

He smiled at me and said,

"Then meet me here tonight before curfew right after dinner."

I nodded and turned to look at Ginny and Luna. They nodded and Luna asked,

"Time to activate the plan?"

I nodded and walked back down. I now could feel my confidence rise again. I knew that I had to push all this silly child games aside and focus on my true reason I was here. I wanted to make the future better and I was not going to let anything or anyone get in my way.

"Hermione?" A voice said.

We turned around to see Remus standing there. I smiled at him and said,

"If you are here to apologize for your friend Sirius. Please don't. I do not need to hear it. I do not take what he said to heart. He is just being childish and he had the right to be who he is. I don't care. I am the bigger person. Please tell James that I do not put it against him. He is a kind guy and I hope that we could be friends someday. I will see you at dinner. I have a few things to take care of."

Remus looked at me surprised. I did not give him time to talk. I walked away and Ginny and Luna smiled to him. We walked down the hall. I spoke up and said,

"Luna, it will be your turn tonight. Are you ready?"

She nodded. I knew that Luna was going to put her all in it. We both knew that Severus was going to be a hard to beat but she did learn a few tricks from the Prince himself.

We walked into the Great Hall and everyone looked at us. I nodded over to Ginny and Luna. They walked me to Slytherin's table first. Then walked over to Gryffindor's table. But you could see that when they passed the Marauders that they glared at Sirius. I tried not to laugh. We enjoyed our meals but you could see that everyone was excited about the next round. Dumbledore stood up and said,

"Alright everyone, tonight it will be the potion section please can I have Miss Luna Arabian and Mr. Severus Snape."

I nodded towards Severus. They took the front of the room Everyone stayed quiet. Professor Slughorn took the center stage and spoke,

"We are going to start with identifying some of these difficult potions and then I will give you a few minutes to try and brew the drought of living death. Now let's begin."

Luna ran over to the table and started to get to work. I knew she would get those all right but the potion was going to be tricky. She never got to try to make that potion yet and I don't think Severus has either. Or at least try on his own. So they would have the even playing field there. We all sat there for a while and watched.

"These answers are correct. You both were excellent at the identifying the potions. Now you may start brewing."

This was going to take a little longer. I looked over to Ginny and saw she was a little nervous. But I knew that if Severus won it would be alright because I did not care about being always on top of everyone. Slughorn walked over to their cauldrons tested them both. You could tell that he was impressed with them both and then said,

"This point will have to go to Mr. Severus Snape. He has almost perfected the drought of living death. But Miss Luna Arabian was really close behind. These two are excellent potion masters."

Everyone started to clap but the Slytherins were cheering the loudest. They were all proud of Severus. I walked up with Ginny to Severus and the others and shook their hands.

"Amazing job Severus. You too Luna." I told them both.

"I hope you are ready for tomorrow night Lucius. Because I will not be holding back."

He smiled to me and said,

"I hope you wouldn't because I will not either. Even though we are friends."

"Don't worry this will not ruin our friendship." I explain.

He smiled and then asked,

"Are you ready to go back to the common room?"

"I can't. I have a few things to discuss with Headmaster Dumbledore tonight. I will be back later." I said.

He nodded and did not ask any more questions. I turned to my girls and then gave them each a hug. I headed up to Dumbledore's office. I took a deep breath and walked in. There stood Dumbledore smiling at me. He looked at me and asked,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Dumbledore. I am positive." I said.

"I must tell you that you and your friends are the bravest girls I have ever met and I am glad that you choose to include me in this. Call me Albus." He said giving me a wink.

I nodded and we apparated to a safe house. I smiled at it. We walked in and there was already a few people there. I recognized a few. They starred at us as we came. Albus told me to take a seat at the front and not to say anything to anyone yet. He took control of the crowd and said,

"Alright we have a lot to go over but first I need to introduce you all to an important person that has sacrificed so much to be here with us."

He looked at me and I stood up. Everyone started to whisper as I walked up to Albus. They all quieted down as he raised his hand. He looked around the room and then said,

"I would like to introduce you to Miss Hermione Tyto. She has shared a lot of things with me that will help us in the fight for the light side."

"How can we trust her?" A person spoke up.

"She looks like she is just a kid." Another person said.

"You have to be kidding me Albus. We can't let kids fight this war." Another person said.

I could not help but snicker at that. Everyone looked at me and Alastor Moody spoke up and asked,

"What's so funny girl?"

"You think I am just a kid. But you have no idea what I have been through. I am of age to be part of the Order. Yes, I am still a student at Hogwarts but you know nothing of me on who I really am. I have seen children fight since they were eleven years old. I watch people die because of them sacrificing for the light. I fought side people that were not even of age yet and they took down more death eaters then an Aurror could have. I have joined an arm that was all just children that had to learn to protect themselves. Are we proud of that? Of course not but it was what we had to do. I choose to fight and no one will take that choose from me. The dark side does not care if you are a child or adult they will kill you anyways. Also think of it this way. Your children that are graduating this year will be joining this fight because they are facing the real world. They won't have Hogwarts to protect them." I ranted to everyone.

The room was quiet. No one knew what to say. I could see that I got the respect of a few people but there was still a handful that was unsure of me and one of those few was Alastor Moody himself. I sat back down and listened to Albus talk again. After the meeting Albus was talking to a few people. A women tapped me on the should and asked,

"You are brave to do this. Mostly being from Slytherin. They have a reputation that says that everyone from Slytherin is evil. It's good to see that there are still those few people that are true hearted in that house."

"Thanks and you are?" I asked.

"Oh how rude of me. I am Dorea Potter." She introduced herself.

I did not know what to say at first. So much was going through my head. I was meeting Harry's grandparents and the women that practically raised Sirius. I took a deep breath and said,

"Well, it's nice to meet you Dorea. I did not know that James' mother was from Slytherin house. That is interesting."

"Yes, but the Gryffindor side of his father came out. I don't think you would interact with them do you?" She asked.

"Actually my two closet friends are in the same house as them and James has been nothing but nice to them and me. Even though I am from a different house." I told her.

That gave her a smile to her face. You could tell that made her proud of her son even more. But she had a questioning face and I could tell that she was wondering about Sirius and Remus. I smiled to her and said,

"Remus have been a complete gentlemen to me and my friends. But Sirius is a different. He does not see between the light and dark. You can see that he is unsure of himself but I now understand why. His brother is in Slytherin and he thinks that he will turn out like his family and loose him forever. But he doesn't get is that there are kindhearted Slytherins out there. Look at you. You are a prime example."

She looked surprised and said,

"I have never meet anyone that could understand Sirius like that. But he is not being that kind hearted to you like the others."

I shook my head no. I did not want to give here details. So I left it at that. We talked about other things and then Albus tapped my shoulder and said it was time to go. I thanked Dorea and then left with Albus. He smiled to me and said,

"You were amazing out there. Everyone can't stop talking about you. You are going to be a great for the future."

I smiled at him. That was all I needed to hear. It showed me that I was on the right direction on changing everything. I know one thing was that the next meeting I was going to try to talk to more people to make more connections and allies.


	10. Chapter 10

Today was a relaxing day. I had a slow start to my morning because of how late I came back to my room last night. I was surprised none of my roommates didn't say anything. But they did not care. I walked down to the common room to see Regulus sitting there with a book. I quietly walked up behind him and said,

"Whatcha doing?"

It made him jump a little bit and I tried not to laugh. I looked at the book and saw it was about defense against the dark arts. I put that to the back of my head. But I would not worry about it right now. Regulus glared at me and said,

"That wasn't even funny. So where did you go last night? You never came back to the common room."

"Oh, I was talking to Dumbledore about something important and lost track of time. I went straight to bed afterwards. When I got back no one was awake." I shared.

He just nodded and left it at that. We started to walk down the Great Hall. It felt weird not having Ginny or Luna with me. But we knew we would have to start doing it alone sooner or later. I got to the entrance and saw them. They were talking to Remus. Ginny waved to me and I gave a look to Regulus. He nodded, and I gave him a quick hug and ran over to my girls.

"Hey, you look like butt." Ginny said.

I glared at her and said,

"Thanks that is exactly want a girl would love to hear."

"Don't worry I can fix that. Just stand still." Ginny said getting her makeup out.

I looked over to Remus and he just shook his head. I shrugged at him and Ginny glared and said,

"Don't move!"

I tried not to laugh at Remus when he shook his head at Ginny. Once Ginny finished Remus said,

"I think she looked just as beautiful with out all of that on."

I could feel a blush rising up to my checks. Ginny just shrugged and we walked into the Great Hall together. My girls took me to my house and this time they sat down with us. I gave them a look and Luna said,

"We miss our sister. So we thought we would sit with you once and a while here and there."

"Plus there is no law saying that we can't sit with our friends from different houses. Now is there?" Ginny asked looked at the other Slytherins.

They were as surprised as I was. Lucius came in and said,

"Now do we have a few kittens lost their way."

"Be nice Lucius. These two are my best friends. Actually more like sisters. I wouldn't mess with them. They can hold their own. They are more than kittens." I told him.

He gave me a wink and saw down. Severus looked at me and asked,

"So why are you more pink then usual?"

Ginny and Luna started to laugh and everyone looked at them. I just hid my face and Ginny spoke up and said,

"Remus gave her a competent. And bashed my work."

"Ginny did my makeup this morning and Remus told me that I looked as beautiful with out it." I shared.

The guys looked at me and shrugged. I looked over to Narssica and she said,

"They don't get it. They are boys."

I nodded and we enjoyed our breakfast in peace. But I could feel eyes on me. I knew exactly who they were. But I did not care. But I knew I was going to cause some type of trouble soon. I whispered something to Ginny and Luna. They nodded and I could see my housemates looking at me curious. I got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Everyone was watching me. As I approached their table all the Gryffindors looked at me. Some were glaring and others were just confused.

I sat down next to Remus and smiled to Sirius. He glared at me and asked,

"What are you doing here? Your kind belong over there."

I looked back to where he was pointing. I then just smiled at him as I took a piece of bacon. I whispered something to Remus and gave him a kiss on the check. I then looked at the Gryffindor table and said,

"I hope all you lions are brave enough to sit with one little Slytherin because you are going to be more of me."

I then walked back to my table and sat back down with them. Ginny and Luna smirked at tried not to laugh. I looked over to the Gryffindor table and you could see that they were shocked.

I sighed and then saw a note appear on my plate. I looked around and then to Ginny and Luna. I slipped the note in my pocket and then got up. Ginny and Luna followed me. We went to the our only quiet place. I walked into the Room of Requirement. I got the note out quickly and looked at it.

Hermione,

We have an important last minute meeting. I am going to there early. So use this note as a portal. It will bring you to the meeting. See you soon.

Albus Dumbledore

I looked at the girls and they at me and nodded. I grabbed the note in my hands and disappeared. There I stood in an empty room. It was confusing. I looked around and knew something was wrong. I walked to the door and it would not budge. I was trapped in here.


	11. Chapter 11

I knew I was in trouble when I couldn't get the door open. There was barely nothing in the room at least I could see. I looked around and did not know where I was at. I wasn't even sure if I was alone. I was more concerned on who was the master mind behind this plan.

"Is there anyone here? Come out so I know who thank for their amazing hospitality." I said.

I knew someone had to be around here somewhere. But I was not sure where. But I heard foot steps outside the door. There was someone outside. I wasn't sure if I was in a house or something else. I looked around and right then I noticed I did not have my wand with me. I tried to look for it the best I could, but it was not with me in the room.

"Do you have my wand? Do you think it will keep me defenseless?" I asked hoping to get something in response. But nothing…. No one or thing responded.

I sighed and sat down. I needed to either get word to someone or get out of here somewhere. I knew someone would realize I was gone for too long. But I hope it wouldn't take too long for them to find me.

*Ginny's POV*

I left Charms and went to find Luna. She and Hermione had Ancient History. I don't know how they liked that class, but they did. I thought it was a boring class. Every time I took it I just wanted to fall asleep. I came to the hall and saw Luna. She looked concerned and was talking to Snape.

"What class wasn't as exciting to day as it was? Did you guys not get take a test today or something?" I asked jokingly.

Luna gave me a look and said,

"Hermione wasn't in class. I was just talking to Severus here and asking him if she was alright. Neither of us have seen her since this morning."

I looked around and realized it too. But then I remembered the meeting she had with the Order. I gave Luna a look and said,

"Maybe she is with Dumbledore. You know how when they get to talking it just goes on and on."

Luna nodded and said,

"Oh yeah she did say that she was going to see Dumbledore today. Thanks Gins for reminding me. I will see you in Potions later Severus." Luna said and walked away.

Luna turned to me and whispered,

"She should have been back by now or at least gave us word that she was going to be late."

I nodded and right then I saw Dumbledore walk down the hall. I looked over to Luna and we both ran to catch up with him. He turned to go up his office and I screamed,

"DUMBLEDORE!"

He turned around and looked at us. You could see that he saw the concern in our faces. He guided us up to his office. Once the door closed. He asked,

"Would this be about Miss Hermione's disappearance?"

We both looked at each other and back to Dumbledore. I figured he know that there was something wrong here. Dumbledore always knew when something was going to happen at Hogwarts.

"I was going to summon you when I knew more. But here you are. Do either of you know anything?" He asked.

"Well, Hermione got a letter from you saying that you had a last-minute order meeting and that the letter would take her there supposed. But I am not sure anymore by the look on your face." I said.

"I did not send her any letter. There was no meeting today. And if I ever had to earlier then her I would have had McGonagall take her with her." Dumbledore explained.

"Then where is Hermione at and who sent the letter to her?" Luna asked.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Dumbledore thought about it and said,

"I am going to have to get the Order together and we are going to have to figure out a way to find Hermione. But I promise you that we will find her."

We all nodded, and I had to ask,

"What should we do here? What do we tell Hermione's friends and her housemates?"

"Well, we are going to have to make something up. I will figure it out. You two just try to follow your normal schedule and act like nothing is wrong." Dumbledore explained.

We both nodded. I did not like it at all, but Dumbledore knew what he was doing. This was a serious matter. I had flash backs coming back to me. Luna took my hand and squeezed it. This was not good. I had bad thoughts going through my head and I knew Luna was too. We were worried about Hermione and what she must be going through.

I walked down the corridor and did not know where I was going. I had a free period and I had my head in the clouds. I did not realize my name was being called. Right then I felt a hand on my shoulder. There was Regulus. He gave me a look and asked,

"Are you alright?"

I just shook my head and said,

"I am just a little distracted. That is all."

He nodded and asked,

"Is Hermione alright? I haven't seen her anywhere. She missed a lot of classes. That is not like her."

"Oh yeah, she is just with Dumbledore doing a special project he needs her for. Don't worry she's fine." I said.

I really hate lying to Regulus. He was a sweet boy and only cared. I thought he was a caring person and does not deserve the fate he had. But we are going to change everything for everyone. I was going to make sure Regulus lives to have a great life.

Regulus walked with me down the corridor in silence. Neither of us knew what to say and I really did not feel like talking. Right then a letter appeared out of no where in front of me. I looked at Regulus and he was about to pick it up but I grabbed it before he could. I looked it over and saw something. I ran down the corridor and headed to find Dumbledore. I bumped into Luna and grabbed her. I did not care what she was doing this was important.

"Ginny what is it?" Luna asked as we got to the statue of Dumbledore's office.

"We need up! I don't know the password, but this is important. It's about Hermione. Please let us up." I said pleading the statue.

It moved for me and I ran up with Luna following me. Her eyes were huge and concerned. We burst through the door and I screamed,

"Hermione sent me a message!"

All these faces turned to me.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hermione sent me a message!"

All these faces turned to me. There were a few members of the Order in his office. Everyone in the room was his most trusted. Dumbledore came over to me and I handed him the note. He looked at me and asked,

"Did anyone else see this?"

"No, but I know it's from Hermione. Because during that time this was the way we kept in contact each other. It's a little spell she created. Only a few knew about it and you know that they are not around to know about it. So, it's only Luna and I that know it." I explained.

Dumbledore nodded and in the corner of the room all you saw was red hair. There stood my mother and my twin uncles. I did not know what to think. I grabbed Luna's arm. She looked at where I was looking at she then whispered,

"Breath Vixen. You knew you were going to see them sooner then later. Athene is getting close to them. So, we should have seen it coming."

I nodded and looked back over to Dumbledore. He read over the message and looked over to us. He handed it to me and I read it.

 _ **HELP. I'VE BEEN TAKEN!**_

 _ **HG**_

I handed it to Luna and she sighed. This showed us that Hermione was alive, but we still did not know where she was. I was scared and worried about her. This was going to be dangerous, but I know we are going to be able to find her.

"So, what do you we do Albus?" Alastor asked.

"Do you think Death Eaters got the poor girl? She is not that well known yet. None of this makes any sense." Molly stated.

"It is not surprising. Rumors have been going around about a mystery girl with two others falling out of the sky not that long ago." Fabian said.

"It wouldn't be obvious that Hermione started school here and her friends as well. No one knows anything about them. I mean come one Albus. We all can put two and two together. His spies are everywhere." Alastor said.

"He's right Headmaster. It is too obvious. We should have been more careful with our travels. But they know something now and now Hermione is taking the risk. But now it's our turn to save her. So how can we help?" I asked.

He thought about it for a second and then we started to plan. We were going to find Hermione if it was the last thing we would.

*Hermione's POV*

I hoped that they got my message. I knew that it would get there. Not a lot of people knew that spell. I just sat there on the floor thinking to myself. I needed to get out of here. I had to figure a way out. I just needed to conjure up enough energy to get through the door.

But the bigger fight was right outside that door. I just felt it. I knew no better time was now. I took a deep breath and I put everything into it. Right then the door blew open and there waiting was…


	13. Chapter 13

Right then the door blew open and there waiting was at least four death eaters on the other side. But one of them stood out like a thumb. It was Greyback himself. I felt a shiver go down my spine. So many people I cared about and loved died by this monster's hand. But also, I couldn't help but think of poor Lupin. He was the reason Lupin thought of himself as a monster.

I looked around for something to use as a weapon. But there wasn't much. I guess wandless magic and my wit was what I was going to use. I had to think fast. This was my only chance to escape.

"So, this isn't fair. Four of you and only one little me." I said.

"Oh, I think it's just right. We wanted to get you away from the others to see how strong you are. Just by the looks of it I think you will do good for our side. Join Voldemort's side." He said with a toothy grin.

"NEVER! That scum can go to hell. LONG LIVE DUMBLEDORE!" I said.

Then I disarmed most of them and Greyback came after me. He pinned me down and I was stuck. I did not know what to do. He traced his finger down my next and smiled.

"Oh, how brave you think you are. But that was the stupidest thing ever. You are going to be mine now." Greyback stated with a snap.

I tried to control my fear and everything, but I know he could smell my fear. I had to figure out how to get out of this. I could hear Harry's and Ron's voice in the back of my head yelling at me for getting myself in this situation. I let my brain take over and knew one thing that might work to get him off me. I lift my leg up and kneed him in the groins. He yelped and jumped. I rolled away from under him and he came after me again. We were in a full-on battle.

"ACCIO WAND!" I screamed.

There flew was my wand. I pointed it to Greyback and started cast a few spells. Right then I apparated away. I didn't know where I would land but I knew I had to get out of there.

*Ginny's POV*

I sat in the Gryffindor's common room and watched the fire. It helped me think. I was worried about Hermione. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whipped my wand around to be faced with Remus. He had his hands up. I gave him a look and said,

"I'm so sorry Remus."

"It's alright. I wanted to come over here to see if you were alright. You seem upset." He said.

Of course, he knew I was upset. He probably senses my emotions right now and was worried. Remus is such a caring guy. I really think he is one of a kind.

"Oh of course I'm fine. I'm just worried about Hermione. I don't like not seeing her as much as I used to." I lied right through my teeth.

Well, I wasn't lying. It was all true but not true right now. I did not like not being with Hermione. Luna, Hermione and I were always together. This was different. But I was much more worried about her and where she was at.

"Yeah, I bet. It's different. You three must have been inseparable." Remus said interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded and said,

"Yeah, we were the best of friends…. Sister more like it. I don't remember a day where I did not have them. We been through everything together. It's like you and your two best friends, James and Sirius."

"Well, actually three best friends. It's James, Sirius, and Peter. But you probably forgot about him because he is so quiet." Remus corrected me.

I nodded and then looked back at the fire. I did not really feel like talking to anyone. Remus just sat there with me. I like that he didn't mind not talking or anything like that. It was peaceful.

*Hermione's POV*

I landed on a hard cement. I looked around slowly, but I couldn't get up. My whole body just hurt. I opened my mouth to try to talk but nothing came out. I heard footsteps, and someone ran over to me.

"Oh, my dear. I will go get help. Don't you worry dear. Help is on the way." She said.

I did not move. I just laid there. I tried to speak again, and I could hear a low noise come out of my mouth. The lady came closer to me and asked,

"Are you trying to say something? What is it my dear?"

"Albus Dumbledore." Was all I was able to get out before I blacked out.

*Sirius' POV*

I walked past a few teachers and saw them whispering. I knew something was going on. All the teachers were acting weird. I then saw McGonagall run down the hall and past me. She glances at me and said nothing. Usually she has something to say to me. But this time she didn't.

"Hey Ruggles." I said coming up to a prefect.

"What's up Black?" He asked.

"What's going on here? The teachers are not their selves." I said.

"I don't know if I should tell you, but I heard that there is a student missing. One of those hot new transfers. But the teachers are trying to keep in under wraps, so no one worries or something like that. But my guess is it the Slytherin one." Ruggles stated.

I nodded in appreciated and walked back to my common room. I knew James, Remus, and Peter would want to hear about this. As I got in there I saw James and Remus sitting with Ginny. I knew she would know if something is going on. But I looked around to see if Luna was in the room.

"Hey guys, you won't believe what I just heard from Ruggles." I said walking over to them.

I had a plan on how to go about this with out giving facts away in front of Ginny. She probably won't answer any of my questions.

"Should you really trust that guy? I don't even know how he became a prefect in the first place." Remus stated.

James laughed, and that made Ginny snicker a little bit.

"So, what did Ruggles have to tell you?" James asked.

"The teachers are covering up some big news that there is a student missing from school." I said.

I kept my eyes on Ginny to see what she would say. She looked concerned and fearful a little bit. I knew I hit a nerve. So that answered one of my question. It was either Luna or their annoying leader.

"Oh, really and who would it be that is missing?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Oh, he said that his guess in actually if you believe it one of your friends. Do you know anything about this Ginny? They are just talking smack right." I said lighting up the mood.

"Yeah, that is crazy. Luna is up in her room and Hermione is probably in Slytherin's common room right now." Ginny said.

"But you think about it. Maybe Ruggles is right. I know I have seen you and Luna around, but the school has been more quieter. I haven't seen Tyto anywhere. She wasn't even at lunch today." I suggested.

Ginny didn't know what to say. Remus and James looked at her too now worried.

*Ginny's POV*

How could he know about this? Did everyone in the school know? I had all these questions in my thought. I could feel the eyes of James, Remus, and Sirius on me. I sighed and knew they caught me. That if I lied they would know, mostly Remus.

"Is Sirius right Ginny? Is Tyto missing?" James asked.

I sighed and saw Luna coming down the stairs. I gestured her over and said,

"They know."

"How?" Luna asked.

I looked over to Sirius and then said,

"We should tell them the truth before rumors come out."

She nodded, and I then spoke up and said,

"Yes, she is missing. Before you ask, yes, the teachers and headmaster knows. That is why they want to keep it quiet. We don't know where she is at, but Luna and I are really worried."

"Ginny I am so sorry." Remus said.

"Are you happy now Black? Now you know the truth. Just don't go around telling everyone. This is already bad enough." I said with venom in my voice.

*Sirius's POV*

I could not believe that they told us the truth. I saw the worry in their faces. They really cared for this girl. Even though I didn't like her, but this was family. I nodded and said,

"Nothing will come from my mouth. Don't you worry."

"Thank you. We really appreciate it." Luna said.

We sat there in silence. I could not believe this was happening to some at our school. I had so many questions going on. Where was she? Was this a kidnap or just a run away? But I know it might be something bad. I can tell the signs of a dark past when I see one and these three girls have a dark past.

Our silence was broken when Professor McGonagall came in and said,

"No one is to leave their common room until further notice. Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

I looked over to the others. Ginny and Luna quickly got up to catch McGonagall at the door. They talked quickly before McGonagall gave them a look that did not like good news. Ginny ran over and into Remus arms while Luna just stood there shocked. I looked to James and he went over to Luna and we took them upstairs to our room.

"What did she say? Did they have any news on Tyto?" James asked.

Luna just sat there covering her face and Ginny sat up from where she sat with Remus. She whipped her tears and said,

"McGonagall said that there was a disturbance in Hogsmeade, but they are not sure if it was Hermione. If it is then she is in danger and hurt. They are not sure who took her, but they will tell us when they find out more. But I am worried that it's her and she is really hurt."

"Hermione is strong. We know she will be alright, but I am worried that she will…." Luna broke off.

"She will what?" James asked concerned.

We barely know these girls, but I felt concerned about them. I know that I do not get along with Hermione, but no one deserves this. I looked at Luna and Ginny looking at each other. Ginny then spoke up and said,

"Hermione has been through a lot and she has moments where she has an anxiety attack. But she has been getting better. But this will definitely hard on her mentally and physically."

"I know that you do not like Hermione Sirius but please do us a favor and not try to push her buttons for a little bit and if you all could keep an eye on her from a far for us. Hermione likes to keep to herself with this stuff. You three are very observant with people." Luna added.

"Of course." Remus said.

He gave me a warning look and I just nodded my head. I did not know what to say. I just knew that I would do it not just because I was friends with Ginny and Luna but there was something inside me that just felt in pain thinking of Hermione hurt or worse.

*Hermione's POV*

I looked around and saw that I was in a dark room. I walked a little while until it got brighter and there stood Harry and Ron. I ran to them and gave them a hug. I could feel tears falling and I could not be more happier to see them.

I missed both so much. They are always in my thoughts and hearts. Watching Harry and Ron die was too hard. It literally broke my heart. Harry whipped the tears away and I asked,

"How is this possible? You both are…."

"Dead." Ron said.

"We know but we have been waiting for Hermione. We knew there would be a moment where we would see you and you would need us." Harry explained.

"I miss you both so much. I have gave myself such a huge challenge that I don't think I will successes. I am afraid I will fail everyone." I shared to them.

"Hermione you could never fail us. And we already know what you are trying to do. You have sacrificed so much. We have been watching you all. Hermione you are right where you are supposed to be. Just follow your heart and it will lead you to the right path." Harry said.

"Mione you have a choose to come or go back. But we all know that you want to return. Tell Ginny and Luna that we love them and miss them. That we are watching over them. To live their lives and enjoy the new start you were given." Ron said.

"Hermione you have been the best friend I could have asked for. Thanks for helping me out and still saving the world. Please promise me that you will find love again. Fred said that he knows that you will always love him, and he will always be in your heart, but he wants you to find love again. Promise you will enjoy life and it to the fullest." Harry shared.

I could not believe that I was getting to see my two best friends one more time before I went back. I gave them both hugs and Ron and he then said,

"Oh, and we don't hate you for trading in your Red and Gold for Green and Silver. You were always a little bit of a chill to your heart."

I could help but laugh at that. I was so glad they were not mad at me. I had the best of friends I could have asked for. Harry and Ron were in my heart and I would have them with me forever. I watched them slowly disappear into the darkness. I heard someone calling my name.

"Hermione?"

I opened my eyes to see that I was at Hogwarts in the Hospital wing. There stood Albus and McGonagall standing there with Madam Pomfrey. I gave them a weak smile and knew I was safe.


End file.
